We've Got Tonight
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt had never really thought in a million years he would be slow dancing with Sebastian Smythe, of all people, at his senior prom.


**Title:** We've Got Tonight  
**Author:** lovesmymovement on lj / wanderlustlights on tumblr  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 1226/?  
**Pairing:** Sebastian/Kurt {Sebkurt}  
**Spoilers:** Everything in episode 3.05 "The First Time."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary:** Written for Rinn (cornflakesareglutenfree), who wanted Sebkurt at prom. That's pretty much it. XD  
**A/N:** Hope you like this, honey! Also, sorry that it's taking me so long, lol, and the next part will be up soon, hopefully. I'm assuming this'll be a two-parter, haha. Title is from "We've Got Tonight" by Bob Seger.

* * *

Kurt had never really thought in a million years he would be slow dancing with _Sebastian Smythe,_ of all people, at his senior prom.

But when Kurt and Blaine broke up a few months earlier and Sebastian backed off his pursuit of Blaine (claiming he was "bored" with chasing Blaine, but Kurt never really believed him in that), he and Sebastian had struck up a sort of strange friendship. When he wasn't so bent on being a complete, smug jackass, Sebastian could actually be a fairly good friend. He surprisingly didn't gloat or say something utterly callous as "I told you so" when their relationship ended; because even if it was on semi-mutual terms, falling out of love with your first boyfriend was still a hard thing to deal with. He brought over alcohol the following weekend when Burt and Carole were out of town and Kurt finally had the house to himself with Finn over at Rachel's. Sebastian then proceeded to get him completely drunk.

Kurt never even remembered kissing the other boy that night.

And then he even helped Kurt after school with the more difficult, advanced aspects of the French vernacular.

Their friendship was cemented when they went to see a movie a few weeks after their completely drunken weekend.

When Sebastian suggested they go see a movie together he was assuming it was a date. Kurt, however, apparently did not seem to think so and whenever Sebastian would let his arm slip into Kurt's personal space Kurt would give him either a look of full-on confusion or a heated glare as the time went on and Sebastian continued to do it, and would push Sebastian's flailing limb back onto the bar between them.

Sebastian had pushed the thought of ever dating Kurt at all to the very back of his mind when Kurt asked him if he would be his date to the senior prom.

"_Prom_?" asked Sebastian, smirking.

"I, uhm… well I mean I understand if that would be strange, of course, I just… didn't want to go solo-"

"I'll go," replied Sebastian, cutting off the other boy mid-sentence.

"Really."

"It'll be good. Fun. But you owe me for this," he teased, eyes sparkling, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled.

Sebastian only laughed in response.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the dance were spent in a hectic frenzy of preparing for finals and finding the perfect suits – color coordinating, as per Kurt's insistence, of course – and corresponding corsages to complement the navy blue offset of their dress shirts.

Carole demanded pictures of them that night and even made them take pictures with Finn and Rachel as well before the four of them piled into the rented limo and drove off, Finn making snide remarks to Sebastian the entire ride there about sabotaging Kurt and Blaine and causing them to break up. When they made it to the venue – a Marriott hotel this time as they were seniors – Kurt had to pull his stepbrother aside, pointing a finger in his face and chastising him all the while. "Finn. _Stop it_. I will _not_ have you ruining this night for me so just _stop_."

Finn nodded solemnly, apologizing with an "I was just looking out for you, dude…" and Kurt nodded, giving the other boy a quick hug before shaking his head at Finn's methods of "good intentions" and ran off to find Sebastian.

"Everything alright?"

Kurt let out a sigh and smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Sebastian looked at the other boy, watching as Kurt stared out longingly at the other students dancing. Couples mostly.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, breaking through Kurt's thoughts and watching as Kurt whipped his head around to stare at him.

"O-oh, uhm. It's a slow song, we really don't have to."

Sebastian only grabbed Kurt's hand in his own, watching his reaction – wary, confused, and just a hint terrified – and stood, bringing Kurt to his feet and dragging him into the crowd. Kurt glanced around nervously at the other dancers and let out a sigh of relief. No one was staring at them, or making rude gestures, or pointing and laughing at the fact that they were two boys dancing together. So far this prom was turning out to be infinitely better than the last. Kurt allowed a small smile to grace his features and let Sebastian guide his hands to wrap around his sides as Sebastian did the same. Sebastian looked down at him, catching Kurt's eyes as they danced and Kurt cursed his heart for picking up speed and willed himself not to let his overly romantic notions completely take over. This was _not_ a date, they were just friends and Kurt shouldn't be thinking that they would ever be anything more than that or that Sebastian would ever feel that way about him, especially with how much he really could manipulate people to be his conquests or—

Kurt felt Sebastian's lips connect with his own as the other boy leaned down the short distance, kissing him right there on the dance floor and _fuck_ because Kurt finally understood the appeal and reasons why Sebastian seemed to get anyone he really wanted. He was a _fantastic_ kisser and as much as Kurt wanted to hate him for how amazing he was at it, he couldn't, not when Sebastian was completely consuming him.

The song ended and they broke apart but made no move to pull away from each other. Kurt swallowed and scanned the room; a few people were looking at them strangely but most were focused instead on dancing to "Party Rock Anthem" and paid them no mind.

Kurt pulled his hands away from Sebastian's waist and instead grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the room and into the hallway. "Okay now what the hell _was_ that back there?"

Sebastian grinned. "It was a kiss, Hummel. I think even you could figure that much out. You do know what a kiss is, right?"

"Of course I know what a kiss is! But you don't just go around kissing people at a moment's notice, especially not people you're _friends_ with! God, just-"

Sebastian made his way toward the other boy, backing him up, Kurt looking warily at him all the while, until his back hit the wall. "The only reason you're freaking out right now," said Sebastian, voice low, "is because you're afraid to admit you actually felt something for me. You're terrified because you know you won't be able to help yourself if I come onto you. And you know what? It's adorable."

Kurt stared at him, making sure to maintain eye contact. "I'm not one of your conquests, Sebastian. I'm not something you can just throw away once you're done with it."

"Fine. I never expected you to be."

"You… I don't understand."

Sebastian pushed himself flush against the other boy, faces so close Kurt couldn't look anywhere _except_ at Sebastian. "I want you, Kurt. You're amazing and gorgeous and, sure, you can sort of be a bit of a bitch sometimes but honestly I'm not really sure I care." Kurt frowned. "We'd be hot together, you can't deny that."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together. "You're serious."

"More than anything," replied Sebastian and Kurt paused, considering it, before giving him a challenging stare.

"Then go get a room."

_tbc._


End file.
